


Don't Be Afraid, Nico

by PastelSpaceKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Poor Nico, cuddles with annabeth, nico likes percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSpaceKing/pseuds/PastelSpaceKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth admits to Nico that she knows how he feels, and helps him realise it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid, Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :33 just a random no plot fluff, between Nico and Annabeth. Hurt/comfort actually, kinda sad. it's really just random Drabble...

"Annabeth," Nico said in a quiet voice. "What are you doing here?"

He sounded hostile, but Annabeth knew he wasn't actually being rude. It was just who he was. People weren't his thing.

"I need to talk to you, Nico."

Nico looked up at that statement. Annabeth thought she might be wrong, be she thought he looked a little bit fearful.

"Uh," Nico said. "About what?"

"Percy."

This time Annabeth knew she saw fear in his eyes.

Meanwhile Nico's brain was running crazy. Did she know? How could she know?

"What about him," Nico almost growled.

Annabeth reach out a hand and patted him gently on the arm.

"Nico," she said gently. "I know."

Nico though about denying knowing what she was talking about, except he couldn't bring himself to do it. What was the point? And all at once he broke. He broke into a sobbing mess, crying on Annabeth's shoulder.

Between sobs, Nico managed to choke out, "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. Everyone thought I liked you... That that is why I couldn't stand Percy. But they were all wrong! So fucking wrong! If only they knew."

"Hush, Nico. I started that rumour, to protect you. I knew one day someone else would figure it out..." Annabeth said.

"I can't help it... I'm in love with Percy," Nico cried.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Shh, it's okay Nico. It's okay. Love is a funny thing. It'll be all right."

Slowly Nico's sobs turned into quiet breaths.

 

Outside of Hades cabin, Nico's cabin, was Percy. Suddenly he realised why Nico avoided him, when he hears Nico's shouts. It wasn't because he couldn't save Bianca at all! No, it was because he is in love with me, Percy thought.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble piece I wrote after finishing the last Percy Jackson book :3 
> 
> **reposted from my fanfiction.net account so no copy right guys!! **


End file.
